


Love

by sympatheticxlly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Familial Love, Family, Reflection, i'm not gonna spam the relationship tag so they'll just be in characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympatheticxlly/pseuds/sympatheticxlly
Summary: Love.Brock said it was a complicated thing. Something about a whole set of rules to follow.But Ash? Ash thought that love was easy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819889) by [raritysdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysdiamonds/pseuds/raritysdiamonds). 



> I messed up the post at first, yay

Love.

Brock had told Ash multiple times that it was a complicated concept. That it was a hard process to love someone. Apparently girls were difficult to understand too. He claimed that there was a whole set of rules to liking a girl. But with Brock's track record, though, he probably wasn't speaking from experience. 

Ash spent many years growing up, travelling with both boys and girls; Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn... As he grew up, the relationship with all of his friends grew stronger, too.

Nevertheless, Ash thought love was easy.

\---------------

Ash loved Misty.

Misty was his first friend when starting out on his journey. She fished him out of the river, he broke her bike, and after a few dozen arguments, they were inseparable. 

She was one of his companions that stayed with him the longest; a whole two regions. When they parted after Johto, he'd never admit it to Misty, but he kinda missed her. Even if he'd get hit with her mallet. Not like he would ever tell her that anyway.

Although she's still at the Cerulean Gym with her sisters, and he's travelling the world with Gou and his wayward fire rabbit, they still meet up or call every once in a while. Their conversations usually filled with light and playful banter.

Half of the time they do still break something and need Brock's assistance. There _was _a reason he was the rock dad.__

__\---------------_ _

__Ash loved Brock._ _

__After sweeping Ash's team with his Onix and Geodude along with witnessing Misty and Ash somehow break a statue and burn their food, he appointed himself as the resident dad friend._ _

__Seriously, without Brock, Misty and Ash would've been screwed since day one, eating chips from vending machines in dark alleys. Plus, Brock's ramen was _heavenly. _____

____As the big brother for five years, Ash always went to Brock for his problems. He would help him every step of the way, and sort out any arguments with Misty._ _ _ _

____When Brock left to train to be a doctor in Unova and he was left with a very aggressive teenager and an _interesting _connoisseur, he had to fend for himself for a few weeks. And that was harder than he thought.___ _ _ _

______\---------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ash loved May._ _ _ _ _ _

______May was way different from other companions like Tracey and Misty. She didn't really like pokemon at first, but after a while, she ended up having a goal to be a pokemon coordinator._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ash was happy to have a friend like May. Even though he was a bit ("A bit?" Brock raised an eyebrow at him.) hot-headed during his time in Hoenn, she put up with his strange temper during those times. He was grateful for that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her brother, Max, was an amazing friend as well. He was almost as knowledgeable as Brock, and it was always nice to watch the pair's bantering. It got a bit much at times, but now Ash understood how Brock had to deal with him and Misty._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ash loved Dawn._ _ _ _ _ _

______At this point, Ash was kind of noticing a trend here. Seriously, this is the third bike Pikachu fried in three regions. Huh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Anyway, Dawn felt like an honorary sister. Like Misty, she would always laugh and banter with him (which meant Brock had to be in charge of them again, yay). They helped each other with battle styles and coordinating, and Dawn even inspired Ash to make a bunch of different strategies._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her piplup was... interesting to say the least, and got along well with gible's draco meteor. Dawn and it were close partners, like himself and Pikachu._ _ _ _ _ _

______When they had to say goodbye, Ash had to watch Dawn get smaller on the pier. He left Sinnoh with their signature high five and as a better person._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Right now, Ash was taking a small break from travelling and hanging out with all of his friends for Christmas._ _ _ _ _ _

______They were all in Delia's living room, playing games with each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ash?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hm?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Misty wiggled her eyebrows. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ash laughed, a smile on his face. "Nah, my family here is all I need."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gary ruffled Ash's hair. "You utter sap, we love you too."__ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ash didn't go to Unova - Galar yet because I thought it would be too repetitive


End file.
